


Disciplinary Meeting

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Series: Not The Way I Love You [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Caning, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not going to let on how much this interests her - the feeling of soreness, the reddening line on her palm, the absurdly light feel of the cane in her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciplinary Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Caning' in [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Not my characters, not making any money from this

  
'Gwen!'

Tosh is sure that she could install an intercom in the Hub, probably in about half an hour, but Jack seems to prefer yelling for people when he's annoyed.

'Gwen!'

'All right, all right,' she muttered, saving her report and abandoning any chance of finishing her paragraph before answering the summons.

He was sitting at his desk. He pointed her to the other chair as she shut the door.

'OK, what's wrong?'

'What do you mean?' she asked, irritably.

'You've been in a bad mood all day. I don't mind you bitching out Owen,' a hint of a smile, 'you and he seem to each give as good as you get, but you don't get to snap at Tosh or Ianto without a very good reason.'

'I'm not snapping at anyone, Jack,' she said, huffily.

'You really are,' he said. 'Is this something you wanna stay late and discuss?'

A hint of seduction, and she thought _oh, not fair_. She resents his assumption that sex is the answer to everything. She also resents how much the suggestion has cheered her up.

'All right,' she said, with bad grace.

'OK.' He smiled. 'Disciplinary meeting at - seven?'

* * *

 _What the fuck did he mean, **disciplinary meeting**_? she kept asking herself for the rest of the day. It sounded ominous. _Well, fuck him. No wonder I'm in a bad mood when he's so super-charming and confident and smooth. Bastard_.

Really, what she needs - and as often is the case, she's the last person to notice - is a good cry. When Gwen was with the police, she cried easily in off-duty hours, bringing some sad story or bad experience home with her in spite of the distance she was meant to maintain. Gwen cared too much not to.

Since Owen - well, since Torchwood - she can't go home and cry on Rhys' shoulder any more. She holds everything in, and while her experiences have got harder to deal with and her life has exploded with complexities, she can't tell anyone, and so she doesn't cry. She gets angry instead.

So when seven o'clock rolled round and everyone else had gone home, she stamped irritably over to Jack's office.

'Hey,' he's rolled up his shirt sleeves, looks relaxed. 'How you doing?'

'Fine, I'm fine,' she said.

He stood up, came over to hug her. She tensed in his grasp, wanting and not wanting to sink into it.

'You're really tense,' he said, softly. 'I have an idea...' His fingers traced the back of her neck.

'Oh for god's sake,' she snapped, pulling away. 'Why does everything have to be about sex with you?'

He backed away a step, eyes wide.

'Well - actually, this wasn't gonna be about sex so much as sensation.'

'What do you mean, sensation?'

'Well - painplay. Light,' he added, reassuringly.

'Oh, and what do I get to do to you?' she demanded.

'Uh-uh - you're bottoming for this,' he said.

'Really?' She sounds interested. Actually, her interest was caught at the word _pain_. She's spent the day trying not to punch walls - she has moments of wanting to graze her knuckles and bruise herself, just to exorcise some of the stewing irritation in her.

'Really.' He gestured to the ladder down to his room. 'Coming?'

She preceded him down, sat on the bed. He rummaged in the back of the wardrobe, where he kept a small collection of fun things tucked away in a box. She's familiar with a couple of them.

But these two are new.

'Pick your poison,' he said, lightly. In one hand, a flat, thick paddle, made of leather. In the other, a long, narrow cane with a curved handle, like something out of a Victorian school room.

'Oh. My. God. You've got a cane.' Her eyes were huge, disbelieving. 'Why have you got a cane?'

'Oh, that's a _long_ story,' he said, deflecting the question. This isn't the time to go into what happened with Alice and Emily, and how he'd inherited their toy collection.

He handed them over to her.

She put the paddle on the bed without glancing at it, her fingers running lightly over the thin cane, feeling its flexible length, its smooth surface.

Experimentally, she tapped it against her palm, then did it a little harder. A slight sting arose, and she made a small noise.

'Nice, isn't it?' he said.

'I suppose.' She's not going to let on how much this interests her - not just his easy assurance with outré sexual practices, but the feel of soreness, the reddening line on her palm, the absurdly light feel of the cane in her hand.

'OK, better try it properly,' he said, and that voice that makes her melt seemed to have kicked in. Smooth and sweet, almost vicious. It reminds her - in a horrible exciting way - of John Hart.

She lay down on the bed, face down, glancing up at him over her shoulder.

'OK. Strictly speaking, you should be bent over the desk but - ' he grinned. 'This works too.'

Her jeans are still on. She wonders if he's going to factor that in. She wonders about marks. She wonders if he's just going to stand there all ni -

 _Swish_.

It's barely a tap but it makes her jump.

'One. That's for snapping at Tosh about that report.'

 _Oh god_ , she thought, _I'm being punished. How is that fun?_

Another swish, and an audible thwack, soft but perceptibly stronger than before.

'Two. You never thanked Ianto when he brought you coffee.'

She has to react to that. ' _You_ never thank Ianto when he - '

This one was definitely a _crack_ , a little lower than the first two, towards her thighs.

'Oh, I do. Just not always verbally,' he said, and she can _hear_ him grinning. 'Also, that one was for answering back.'

Now it hurts, and she's wondering what on earth the attraction of this is. The tension of waiting for the next one is weird - like being at the top of a rollercoaster, waiting for the moment when you pitch into freefall.

 _Crack_

'That's for sulking about the way I drive.'

Oh, there's a hot issue. Gwen _hates_ the irresponsible way he drives, and even more she hates how much he enjoys it. She feels unreasonably angry suddenly, she wants to roll over and shout at him but before she gets the chance the next blow comes down, and that one stings.

'That's for being cheeky when you arrived,' he said, conversationally.

The sensation wraps round her body, curving from her bum to loop her thighs and stomach and lock on to her clit.

She gasped.

'And - ooh - three more, just cause you have a nice butt and I don't pay it enough attention,' he added.

She's breathing slightly fast, and tensed ready for the next one. When it comes, it's harsh, but again the pain transmutes to pleasure, and the stinging line of heat seems to glow and warm her and turn her on.

Then - even more shocking - his hand, stroking her bum where it hurt, and the soft sensual touch after those sharp lines made her relax, shiver, grow more excited. She exhaled, pushed up a bit against his hand.

Then, without a warning, he's snatched the hand away and deliver another harsh crack with the cane before she can tense up and prepare for it.

'Oww!' That one really hurt, she jolted with the sting of it. 'Bastard!'

'If you're gonna be cheeky, we might have to start again,' he warned, and that made her stop. 'One more, sweetheart, and then we're done. OK?'

She swallowed, nodded.

The last one, when it came, was definitely the most vicious yet. It made her cry out, and unexpectedly, tears welled up, sudden and intense, and she would bite them down but she can't. A half-sob, swiftly strangled.

Instantly, he's dropped out of the game, knelt by the bed.

'Woah, hey,' his hand gripping hers, gentle, uninvasive. 'You OK?'

'I just - need a good cry,' she said, sitting up. He sat beside her, held her close, and let her cry, stroking her hair in a slow rythm as she catharsises everything that's hurting her. The sting of the caning recedes, because what's really getting to her is her complicated life, her fears for Rhys, her tiredness and confusion and the days she can't see a clear right answer and the days she fears for her life and the burden of loving two men at once.

That night, they didn't have sex - Jack held her til she stopped crying, bundled her up in the blankets, and went to make sweet tea for her.

'That was - strange,' she said, when he came back. 'I didn't realise you could do that.'

'Do what?'

'Well - you know - something that you think is just about sex, and it turns out there's all these other emotions, like, tied in, and you can use it to make sense of them - '

She stopped.

'Sorry, babbling. I feel a bit hyper. Is that weird?'

'Endorphins,' he said, reassuringly. 'You're fine.'

'But - ' she is puzzled by how much better she feels. 'Jack, did you _know_? Really, did you know that was what I needed?'

'Let's say I had a hunch,' he said. 'Sometimes it just seems like that sort of release is what someone needs - '

Tosh, after Mary, so full of self-reproach and sadness, and so quiet about it. He'd half-offered something similar, and she'd smiled and refused. But if she'd wanted to, they'd have played a similar scene - right down to tea and hugs afterwards.

' - and it's safer than locking all the emotions down, or getting drunk and getting into fights like - '

'Owen,' supplied Gwen.

'I was gonna say, like I used to,' he said, refusing to get into Owen's shortcomings.

Gwen finished her tea.

'I've got to go,' she said. 'I'm late again.'

He kissed her goodnight, and that was it.

It was only driving home she thought, _hang on, we didn't actually fuck._

 _Oh shit - is this a relationship now_?

END  



End file.
